


Sleep, sugar

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз просыпается раньше Дерека.





	Sleep, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].
> 
> Song: Poets of the Fall - Sleep

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in  
and carry you over to a new morning..._

***

Стайлз просыпается раньше Дерека.

Электронные цифры показывают 5.40 a.m., в окно сквозь задвинутые шторы рвется рассвет, а прохладный воздух стелется по полу. Стайлз поворачивается, сонно щурясь, горьковато усмехается: Дерек хмурится даже во сне. Складка между бровями лежит привычным стежком – шрамом на самом Стайлзе. Дерек выглядит так, будто готов вскочить по первому звуку, и это не кажется: он действительно вскидывается каждые полчаса ночью, крепче сжимая худую бледную руку. Стайлз не может винить его, а вот себя – запросто.

Но Дерек – не всесильный Боже; он выматывается, выбивается из сил. И всегда просыпает тот момент, когда Стайлз встает, неловко почесываясь, забирает стакан воды с тумбочки и спускается вниз.

Шлепки босых ног по лестнице как приглушенные выстрелы.

Холодный чай – минимальный шум; Стайлз забирается с кружкой на диван, опирается о спинку локтем и смотрит в огромные окна, расчерченные рамой. Солнце выкрашивает заброшенный район, блестит в стеклах и отражается в боковых зеркалах мотоциклов.

Стайлз прикусывает дрожащий керамический край и пытается успокоить пальцы. Он их не чувствует.

Два часа на планшет, предусмотрительно поставленный на зарядку возле дивана: Facebook бурлит постами и видео о собачьем приюте, десятки сообщений висят в непрочитанных (Скотт предлагает устроить киномарафон в лофте, Лидия заявляет, что привезет новые вещи и яблочный пирог, Малия сбрасывает, что приедет вечером с Питером). Два часа на игрушку – дошел до крутых уровней в Cut the Rope, на разгребание почты – отослать редактору правленые заметки и подколоть Лейхи с его колонкой "Взгляд из Парижа".

Два часа, пока Дерек не сбежит вниз, перескакивая ступеньки, и не замрет, взъерошенный, посреди зала, ощупывая Стайлза взглядом.

\- Ты опять? – отводит руку назад и сжимает кулак, пряча за возмущением злость на самого себя. – Прости. Я не услышал.

\- Хей, волче, - Стайлз лукаво щурится, откладывая планшет, - в этом и смысл игры. Я всегда выигрываю, знаешь ли. Иди сюда.

Дерек целует сухие губы, кратко, но жадно, властно, подтверждая право собственности: Стайлз, если честно, еле удерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться, почесывая волка за ухом.

\- Хочу омлет, - кивает, очерчивая край щетины; Дерек качает головой, неохотно поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Сначала сок, - безапелляционно, шагая на кухню; мягкие домашние штаны спускаются чуть ниже, и Стайлз мысленно вылизывает полоску светлой кожи. А потом морщится. Чертов сок яблоко-сельдерей скручивает внутренности, от него тянет блевать, о чем Стайлз громко сообщает по утрам. Только Дереку – бездушной скотине – плевать.

Дерек показывает миллион статей, где говорят, что сок полезен, и Стайлз отмахивается и пьет. Не для себя, для него.

А потом они едят подгоревший омлет, одеваются и едут по обычному маршруту с неизменной остановкой у шерифа в конце. Джон готовит лучшие шоколадные блинчики во всем городе, да еще совершенно бесплатно.

***

Стайлз просыпается раньше Дерека.

Подолгу лежит, рассматривая спящего волка, запоминая черты лица, равномерное движение грудной клетки, волоски на руках. Встает, неловко хватая стакан с тумбочки, и снова спускается, заваливаясь на диван.

Стайлз любит рассветы.

Он пытается их нарисовать; предсказуемо не получается. Карандаш дрожит в пальцах. Стайлз сжимает слишком сильно, так, что ногти белеют, и не чувствует.

В конце концов, стучать по экранным клавишам планшета всегда легче, а фиксировать фразы из головы – и подавно.

Стайлз отсылает статьи в редакцию в половине шестого и предвкушающе ухмыляется, представляя лицо начальника, которому наверняка маякнуло уведомление.

Дерек встает в семь. На лукавый взгляд бубнит:

\- Мне просто скучно.

\- Да, как же, - Стайлз двигается, освобождая место; Дерек забирается ему за спину, обнимая ногами и прижимая к груди. – Признай, что не можешь спать без меня, маленький плюшевый волк.

\- Отвали, придурок, - выдыхает в затылок, Стайлз скалится и хмыкает:

\- Мягкий волчонок, теплый волчонок, маленький комочек шерсти…

Дерек прикусывает ему загривок. Стайлз притворно дрожит в ужасе, а потом просто дрожит – от озноба. Дерек обнимает крепче. В его руках тепло.

Стайлз довольно урчит вплоть до того момента, когда Дерек идет делать проклятый сок.

***

Стайлз просыпается раньше Дерека.

Медленно шагает по лестнице, стараясь не расплескать воду из стакана: немилосердно трясутся ладони. Падает на диван, кладя голову на подлокотник, и смотрит в расчерченное окно на темное сумеречное небо. Три ночи. До рассвета еще далеко.

Он пытается набирать статью, но устает держать планшет на весу. Кусает губу, бросает гаджет и четко матерится в потолок, в вызубренные наизусть трещины. Закрывает глаза рукой – чтобы почувствовать жар на запястье.

Дерек отводит его пальцы, мягко и много целует, каждую родинку, каждую точку. Скользит шершавым языком по изгибу носа, улыбаясь: Стайлз растягивает губы в ответной усмешке и нарочито фыркает, растирая мокрый след.

\- Фу, ты опять обслюнявил меня, Господи. Отстойный волк.

\- Какой? – поднимает брови, пробегаясь щекоткой по выступающим ребрам, и Стайлз жмурится:

\- О’кей, любимый. Любимый. Да блин, я же сказал!

Стайлз уже не блюет от сока: ему нечем. Дерек разводит кашу на них двоих и протестует, когда Стайлз подбрасывает в его тарелку куски колбасы. Потом одеваются – пришлось срезать шнурки на кедах, отекшие ноги это отвратительно, - и едут по привычному маршруту.

Только к шерифу не заезжают.

Стайлз боится видеть отца.

Слишком устает от бесконечных процедур, у меня не вены, а мечта наркомана, доктор, давайте жахнем морфия, я всегда мечтал, как те клевые ребята-победители из "Голодных игр", правда, они все равно сдохли, Дерек, залижешь новые синяки, фу, только не слюна.

Стайлз засыпает слишком рано, еще нет полуночи: кладет голову на специально скрученную подушку, сжимает ладонь Дерека и шепчет.

\- Ты охуенный, когда спишь, только выглядишь, как убийца. Расслабляйся, ладно?

\- Это игра, помнишь? – Дерек смотрит прямо в глаза, переплетая их пальцы; в складке между бровями слишком много боли. – И завтра я ее выиграю.

\- Черта с два, волче, - Стайлз слабо улыбается. – Ты охуенный, волче. Самый лучший. Иди сюда.

Дерек двигается ближе и разглядывает Стайлза, пока он не расплывается за выступающей влагой.

Дерек – не всесильный Боже; не может вытащить заразу из худого бледного тела, не может не чуять запах гнили и воспаления. Но и бросить не может.

\- Спи, - невесомо целует в лоб, гладит по лысому виску: бандану на ночь снимают, натирает узлом.

Дерек ложится, пытаясь дышать ровно, пытаясь просто дышать. И заснуть под хрипы сдавленных водой легких.

Надо сделать двойной сок. Надо подняться раньше. Удивить. Может, заказать пиццу? Он любит с пепперони…

***

Дерек открывает глаза, видит худое тело рядом и победно улыбается, нависая над человеком.

Часы показывают 7 a.m.

***

В первый раз, когда Дерек встает раньше, Стайлз не просыпается.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
